Fairy Hills
by lightningxsand
Summary: Anya Dreyar is one of the top girls at Fairy Hills, the best girl's dormitory at Fairy Tail University. And after some new tenants move into both Fairy Hills and the boy's dorm Guild Hall across the street, it looks to be another interesting year. Includes NaLu, GaJevy, Jerza, ElfEver, Gruvia, oc/Loke
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Fairy Hills

I pump my fist in the air. "Yes! Take that Cana!"

The brunette groans as her avatar, a chibi version of herself in a thief get-up dissolves after getting hit by my sorcerer self. She picks up the bottle on the coffee table, nursing it as I dance along with my avatar's victory dance. She sighs, mumbling to herself. Mira giggles at us from the kitchen as she does the dishes, putting clean ones from the dishwasher into the cabinets and dirty ones into the dishwasher. Upstairs, Erza meditates. Levy and Lisanna are out, Levy at the library and Lisanna at the animal shelter, Evergreen out in the backyard. Just another quiet summer morning for us.

That's when the doorbell rings, and I stop, looking towards the front door. So does Cana, her eyebrows raised. No one we know rings the bell. They just walk in.

I turn to look at Mira who shrugs as she closes the dishwasher and pulls a tray out of another cabinet, setting a tea set on it. Erza calls down the stairs, "Someone answer the door!"

I shrug and go to the door, checking my appearance in the mirror first, just in case. Then I open it, smiling. "Hi. Can I help you?"

There stands a girl with blonde hair half pulled up into a side pony tail, flanked by a girl with pink hair and a boy with wild orange hair and blue sunglasses, both wearing black suits. She smiles back at me, "Uh, hi! I'm Lucy Heart. Levy sent me?"

I settle my weight on one hip, tilting my head. "Any particular reason why?"

Lucy fidgeted, "Um, I'm looking for a place to stay."

I glance at the two with her, noticing how they were looking around them at all times. Lucy noticed. "Oh, they're just my..." She hesitates, glancing at them before continuing," cousins. Loke's going to go to school here too, and Virgo gave us a ride."

I raise my eyebrows at her, but shrug. "Okay. Why don't you come in, and we can talk about whether or not Fairy Hills is for you."

Lucy follows me in, nodding when I gesture to the front room where Erza and Mira already wait. Erza leans back in her favorite chair, her legs crossed under her blue skirt. Mira sits on the couch, waiting for me to join her, smiling. She gestures at the tea before us as Lucy takes her place on the opposite couch between Virgo and Loke. "Tea?"

"No thanks." Lucy responds. Neither Loke nor Virgo says anything, looking around them at the inside of the house. I feel self-conscious as they scrutinize every corner, feeling like the house is suddenly a huge mess. The guy looks at me, his eyes quickly going from my face to my feet then back to my face and he winks before I look away, turning back to the conversation Erza and Mira are having with Lucy. It's the basics. All about the rules of Fairy Hills, what's expected of tenants and such. You have to have and maintain a certain grade point average, you have to participate in house events, you have to be respectful of other tenants and you have to take on chores to keep the house clean and feed the other girls.

"You think you can do all that, Lucy?" Mira asks. Lucy smiles and nods. "Yeah, I think so."

"What's your g.p.a. now?" Erza demands. Lucy gulps. I don't blame her. Erza can be quite intimidating. "Uh, it's three point eight."

"What's your major?" Mira asks.

"I'm an English major, ma'am."

I pour myself a cup of tea, stirring in a spoonful of sugar as Erza and Mira keep asking questions about Lucy. She doesn't play any instruments, she doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, she doesn't have any pets, but she doesn't have any aversion or allergies to pets either. She likes to read and write, and she likes to spend her breaks away from home. After a whirlwind of questions, Lucy is starting to look more than a little nervous. Erza simply looks thoughtful, and Mira content. They look at me. "Well, Anya? Anything we failed to ask?"

I take a sip of my tea, thinking. Then I smile, and look at Lucy. "What's the number one career you want?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "I want to write best-selling novels."

She blushed and I giggle, looking at Mira and Erza, who both nod. Then I stand. "So, you want to come pick your room? We have a couple of empty ones."

Lucy sits there for a moment. Then she grins and leaps up. "I can stay?"

I shrug. "Of course."

Mira stands as well. "Loke, why don't you go to the house across the street? If you're going to Fairy Tail too, you could ask the boys at the Guild Hall if you can stay there. I think they have a few open rooms as well."

Lucy walks with me up the stairs. "So, I get my own room?"

I shrug. "Yeah. If we have open rooms, we don't think it's a big deal for each person to have their own room, as long as we're all willing to move in with another person if we get more tenants."

I stop on the second floor and look at her. "We have three open rooms right now, one on the third floor and one on this floor and then the last in the ground floor. Each floor has one bathroom. On the third floor you would share with me, Levy and Cana, the second floor Erza, Mira and Lisanna. The basement only has two rooms, so you'd just have to share with Evergreen. However, it's also the floor with the rec room and it opens to the backyard, so it's used by everyone just like the one in the main floor- though, that one is really just a half bath, since it doesn't have a shower."

Lucy nods, taking all of this in. "Okay. I'm guessing we're starting with the top floor and working our way down?"

I grin. "Figure I'd double this as a tour."

Lucy grins back, "Smart idea."

We climb up the stairs to the top floor, and I unlock the unused bedroom. "All of the doors lock separately- only Mira, Erza and I have a master key. I'll give you your key when you move in."

We walk into the empty room. "We can help you get furniture, if you need it."

"Thanks, but I can handle that." She walks over to the window. "Wow, you can see the whole city."

I smile. "From my room, the view is of the lake. But that view is exactly why I, Cana and Levy picked the third floor."

Lucy shakes her head. "I think I don't even have to choose, this is a great room. That's a decent looking closet, and it's so bright in here. Can I paint the walls?"

I nod, "Yeah, you just have to paint them back to eggshell when you move out. And pay for the paint."

"Who lived in this room before?" She asked as I locked it back up. We head back down the stairs after I show her the bathroom.

"Uh, Bisca did. She graduated last year. She's getting married in a couple of months. We have a picture of her somewhere, I'll show you."

I stop beside the empty bedroom on the second floor, and point at it. "You want to see, or are you deadest on the room with a view?"

She giggles. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go with that one. Let's move on."

I smile and we walk down to the main floor. Virgo waits at the foot of the stairs. "Princess, did you choose your room?"

I raise my eyebrows, and look back at Lucy, who is blushing. She waves her hand, "They all call me weird nicknames. Princess is just Virgo's. Yeah, I did. Will you help me get some furniture after Anya finishes the tour?"

"Of course, Princess."

I shrug. "Well, you already saw our front room. That's where we do most of our formal stuff. Oh, and pictures of each tenant is there, along with a bunch of scrapbooks, so if you want to know more about Fairy Hills' history and previous tenants, that's where you would look."

I lead her back to the kitchen and living room. There sits Cana, playing the video game. I brace my hands on the back of the couch. "You know, it doesn't matter how much training you give your character, you're never going to beat me."

"Never say never, Anya." Cana replied. She hit pause and turned to look at Lucy. "You must be Lucy. I'm Cana."

Lucy raised her hand, "Hi, Cana."

"I heard you came here with a really hot guy. He your boyfriend?"

I pat Cana on the shoulder. "Nah, she said he was her cousin. He looks like a womanizer though, Cana. I wouldn't give him your attention."

She snorts, "You just say that because you want him for yourself. Whatever, I'm not into fighting over guys."

I giggle, and turn away as Cana takes a swig of her drink before unpausing her game. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

I lead her more into the kitchen. "This is where we mostly hang out."

She looks around. The main floor of the house is split into fourths. The front room and entry way, where everything is nice and formal. The staircase, which takes up a while corner of the house, going from the ground floor all the way up to the third floor. The back bit of the main floor is all kitchen and living room. More space is made by opening it up to the deck by folding the glass doors there. We walk to the railing, so that Lucy can look over the backyard. We have the pool, a lot of grass, and a garden, with a little shed artfully hidden behind some trees. Evergreen is laying on a hammock in the garden, sound asleep. Lucy smiles, leaning over the railing. "Wow. This place is amazing."

"Isn't it?" I agree. I look back to the kitchen where Mira is making herself lunch. "All of the girls usually come together for dinner at six. I'm pretty sure it's Levy's turn to cook tonight, which means Thai take out, her treat."

Lucy giggles. "You guys take turns cooking?"

"It's part of the chores. Mira's the best cook, Lisanna being a close second. Evergreen likes to cook as well. Erza tries, but it's usually something really simple with her. And with Levy and Cana? They always order out. Levy, Thai, Cana, pizza."

"What about you?"

I shrug, brushing my blonde hair behind my ears. "It's half and half. If I decide not to cook, we usually actually go out to eat."

I look at her. "So, what's dinner going to be like on your nights?"

She grimaces. "I'm not sure."

"Princess?" We turn to see Virgo staring at us. "Would you like to go shopping now, so that you can stay here tonight?"

She smiles. "Yeah."

She starts to go, giving me a wave. "We'll finish the tour when I get back?"

I nod. "Of course."

And then she's gone. I stretch, and then go and sit on the couch, picking up my controller. "Ready for round two?"

Cana snorts, "Ready to get your ass whupped?"

After a few minutes, Cana groans, and I look at her, grinning. "What was that about getting my ass whupped?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Guild Hall

Lucy moves in without a hitch that night. The next day we get another new person, this one named Juvia. Mira gave her the welcome tour, showing off the rec room last of all, with its' massive tv, the bar and the party games. I think Juvia picked the ground floor for the same reason as Evergreen, to be close to the backyard. Evergreen likes to hang out in the garden. I can already tell Juvia will spend a lot of time in the pool.

Mira is cooking, and we're sitting around, talking and laughing. Levy and Lucy are chatting about books, and I'm battling Erza in our favorite game while Cana and Evergreen cheer for their side, Cana for Erza, Evergreen for me. Lisanna is talking to Mira about her day, trying to convince Mira to let her have a new cat that came into the shelter today. Both Erza and I had said we don't care, since Lisanna's other pets, the rabbit and the parakeet and the hamsters and the turtle all didn't cause problems in the house. But Mira was putting her foot down, saying that the other pets are enough. Juvia is sitting to the side, watching us all with a little smile on her face.

Just as Erza beats me, knocking my little sorcerer avatar silly with her stupid ten swords trick, the doorbell rings. I groan, and toss my controller down. "I'll answer it."

I walk over to the door and open it to see Gramps staring up at me with a little girl with long blue hair beside him, holding a basket and a suitcase. I raise my eyebrows, and call loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Mr. Dreyar."

Everyone in the back fall quiet as I move aside to let him and the little girl pass. He goes to the front room, settling in the arm chair. I sit on the couch, as the little girl does the same, sitting in the same spot Juvia had sat this morning and Lucy yesterday. "What brings you here this evening, Mr. Dreyar?"

He smiles at me, and gestures to the little girl. "This is Wendy Marvell. She is going to start school at Fairy Tail this semester."

I frown and look at Wendy. "How old are you, Wendy?"

"Twelve." She responded. "I'm going to be studying medicine and zoology. I hope to be a doctor someday."

"And why are you here, Wendy?" I ask, gently, looking back at Gramps.

She hesitates, glancing at Gramps before continuing, "Well, I'd like to live here at Fairy Hills. Mr. Dreyar thinks that it would be better for me to live here than either on my own or in the regular dorm."

I nod. Well, there's nothing in our rules that says a minor can't live here. I turn around to see Erza and the rest staring from the archway between the front and the back. She sighs, and comes forward. "Well, Wendy, to live here you have to do the chores asked of you, respect the other girls, keep your grade point average above a two point five and participate in house events."

I look at Wendy, "Do you think you can do all of that?"

She takes a deep breathe, and nods. I look at Gramps, then back at Erza. "Why don't you show Wendy to her room? I should talk to Mr. Dreyar some more."

Erza nods, and beckons Wendy with her hand, picking up the suitcase with her other. "We have one more room left. It doesn't have any furniture, so you can sleep with someone else tonight and we'll go get some tomorrow."

"Is it okay that I have a cat?" Is the last thing I hear before they're up the stairs. I take a deep breath and turn to Gramps, who is looking back at me levelly. "Okay, talk. What's her story?"

"Her mother is Grandeeny Marvell. I know you've met her, probably before Wendy was born." I nod. "Well, Grandeeny homeschooled Wendy and Wendy has graduated high school now. Wendy wants to leave home, however, and meet new people, gain some life experience. And Grandeeny asked that I take care of her. So, now I'm asking you."

I stand. "Okay. We'll take care of her. I'll make sure she survives her first semester."

"I wouldn't expect any less of my favorite grand-daughter." He hops out of the seat, walking over to the door as I mumble 'I'm your only grand-daughter.' He stops at the door, "Oh, and tell Mira thank you for me. That cake she baked for my birthday was wonderful."

He leaves without another word and I sigh, covering my eyes.

I turn to see Lucy and Juvia staring at me with big eyes. I raise my eyebrows, "What?"

"You're…you're…" Juvia starts.

"The Dean of Students' grand-daughter?!" Lucy finishes.

I shrug, tugging on my blonde braid. "Yeah. My last name's Dreyar, didn't I mention that?"

I fold my arms, pushing past them into the main room. "Who has a spare bed for Wendy to use tonight until we can get her some furniture?"

Levy turns, "I have a fold out chair she can sleep on."

Cana grins, "I have a futon."

I point at Levy, "Wendy's sleeping with Levy tonight. Then tomorrow, I'll go help her get some furniture."

As Cana starts to protest about how a futon is more comfortable and I picked Levy because I wrongly mistrust her, Mira turns to the oven, pulling out the chicken. "Dinners almost ready, guys. Whose turn is it to set the table?"

Evergreen gets up from where she was sitting with a sigh, and goes into the kitchen to grab the plates, silverware and glasses. "It's mine."

Erza comes back with Wendy just then. The little girl has a white cat in her arms. Erza has her hands on either one of Wendy's shoulders. "Everyone, this is Wendy. She's our newest tenant."

I smile at Wendy. "Wendy, I'm Anya and you've met Erza. The blue haired girl is Levy, who offered you a bed for tonight. The other blue haired girl is Juvia. The dark brunette is Cana, the other brunette setting the table Evergreen. The girl cooking with the long white hair is Mira and the one with the short white hair is her sister Lisanna. The other blonde is Lucy and you are just in time for dinner."

Wendy smiles at me. She holds out her hands a bit. "The cat is Carla. She's really nice, doesn't bite or scratch."

Lisanna smiles at Wendy. "When we're done eating, do you want to meet all of my pets, Wendy?"

She put Carla down and nods, beaming. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank-you, Lisanna."

Just then, Mira turns off the oven and the stove, pouring the rice into a large bowl and smiling. "Okay, Dinner is ready!"

We all go to sit down, Erza at one end of the table, me at the opposite. Wendy, Lucy and Juvia wind up in the middle of both sides, Juvia and Wendy between Evergreen and Cana, Lucy between Lisanna and Levy. Mira sets the food on the table and sits as we start to eat, passing the dishes around and piling as much as we thought we can get away with on our plates while there still being enough for others. Mira has out done herself again, with chicken, rice and green beans under a spicy sauce, all of it enough for the ten of us, even with Wendy making a surprise addition. We even have left-overs, once we're all done, laughing and chatting over the remnants of dinner.

I start to collect dishes as Juvia and Wendy are questioned by the others, including Lucy, who had gone through this the previous evening. I open the dishwasher, rinsing off the plates then putting them in. Mira gets up and helps me by scraping the left-overs into containers. I eye her suspiciously as I realize that the amount of left overs we have is enough to feed us for another meal. Then I groan. "Mira, tell me you didn't."

The others turn to look at us as Mira closes the last container. "Didn't do what?"

"Cook enough to feed the boys too. Again."

She looks wide eyed at the containers. Eleven of them, each with a complete meal of rice, chicken and green beans, are stacked on the counter. "Wow, we do have enough food to feed them too, don't we?"

Evergreen and Lisanna leap up and grab a container. They grin along with Mira, who has another container. "Well, we should go take it to them!"

They let me finish the dishes first. "Don't we have too much? There's only nine of them, and we're taking eleven…"

Mira waves her hand dismissively, "Well, they can split the rest between them."

I look her over suspiciously as I pick up the last container. We walk out the door and across the street. I glance back at Fairy Hills, then at the Guild Hall. I sigh, hearing the racket inside, and take my place with Erza and Mira at the door, holding my container loosely in my hands. I wonder who is going to answer Erza's knock when the door slams open, and there stands Gray Fullbuster- in his underwear.

He grins at us, "Hey ladies. What's up?"

My free hand goes behind me, to cover Wendy's eyes as Cana says in a monotone, "Gray, your clothes."

He looks down and growls, "Son of a bitch!" before slamming the door back in our faces. I sigh and look behind me at Lucy, Juvia and Wendy. "Yeah. That's typical."

All three of them are blushing.

The door opens again, this time gentler. There stands Elfman, grinning down at us. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Elfman!" Lisanna cries. Mira smiles, tilting her head back, "We brought you all some food."

A responding cry of 'Food?' is heard. Then another voice calls out, "What are you waiting for!? Come in!"

Mira leads us in, Elfman leaning down so she can give him a peck on the cheek as she passes. All around the guys are scattered. Gray is coming down the stairs, pulling a t-shirt over his head. Unlike at Fairy Hills, the Guild Hall's main level is a wide open space with multiple televisions, sitting areas and they have multiple arcade machines all over including a Dance, Dance Revolution machine. I really have no idea where they got them, but I'm proud to say that I hold the record on nearly all them except for Street Fighter. And the gun games. Erza beat my score on Street Fighter last year, and Bisca and Alzack were always sharp shooters. Also unlike us, their main level is the ground floor, the back wall half kitchen, half access to the backyard. The basement holds four bedrooms, the second floor holds the next four leaving the attic with two. I guess it would be the opposite of us.

The guys group up in front of us, and I notice that there are two new faces, meaning that we have just enough for all of them. I look at Mira. How did she know?

I feel a hand on my head, rubbing back and forth, and look up to see Laxus grinning at me. "So, you brought me some food, munchkin? You shouldn't have."

I take the hand off of my head, putting the container into it. I glance around to see each girl getting a separate guy. Mira and Elfman, Lisanna and Natsu, Levy with Jet and Droy, Evergreen with Freed, Cana with Bickslow, Juvia blushing with Gray, Lucy with Loke which left Erza and Wendy with the two I didn't recognize. "Mira cooked too much. All her idea."

I jut my chin at the blue haired guy with the red tattoo over his eye and the guy with long black hair covered in piercings. "Who're the new guys? Just join today?"

Laxus nods. "Yeah. Gajeel, the one with the piercings, actually came to us at the same time as your new girl Juvia. Jellal came a little later."

He nods at the little girl. "What about you? She looks a bit young to be at Fairy Hills."

"That's Wendy Marvell." I tell him. His eyebrows rise a bit and I nod. "Uh-huh. Porlyusica's grandkid. Gramps brought her to me just a little while ago."

Freed and Bickslow come up with Evergreen just then. Freed smiles and nods at me- I return the gesture as Evergreen and Bickslow smile at Laxus. "We should go out. Everyone's starting to show up again, the semester starts Monday. The club should be wicked tonight!"

Laxus grins, "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Bickslow and Evergreen high-five each other. "Yes!"

Freed holds his hand out to me. "What about you, Anya? Would you like to join us?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. The Thunder Club isn't really my style."

They shrug, and wander off to eat their food then take off, Laxus with one last ruffle of my hair. I sigh, and brush my fingers through it to fix it back. Then I jam my hands back into my pockets and look around. Juvia has now wandered away from Gray to Gajeel, talking to him. Juvia is a transfer student from Phantom Lord, which had its last graduating class last year before shutting down. I guess Gajeel came from there too. Erza is deep in conversation with Jellal, which makes me frown a little, surprised. She already knows him. Wendy comes over to me, and I smile at her. "So, Gajeel didn't scare you at all, did he?"

She looks up at me, smiling. "Oh, I already know him. His dad Metalicana works with my mom. She also works with Igneel, Na-"

"WENDY!" A pink haired whirlwind comes by and swoops up Wendy. I smirk as I step aside, watching Natsu Dragneel whirl the kid around. He set her down, grinning. "Dad said you were coming to Fairy Tail! So you're living across the street? Cool! We should hang out. I know Happy misses Carla!"

"So, I take it your mom works with Natsu's dad too." I say. Natsu grins at me. "Hey munchkin."

I scowl, my eyes narrowing, "What'd you call me?"

He laughs, "Don't get so worked up, Anya. Laxus calls you that all the time."

I glower at him, but he just keeps laughing. I wish I could scare Natsu like Erza can, but that's a bad thing about being so short. It's nearly impossible to be intimidating. I fold my arms and try to turn up the anger, "And it's only okay for Laxus to call me that!"

He only laughs some more.

"Anya, what's up with that Juvia chick?" Gray was behind me now, looking over my shoulder at Juvia. "She couldn't say two words to me, and then she rushed away. She's looking at me now too. It's kinda creepy."

I glance at Juvia, who is still blushing. She looks quickly away, and Gajeel looks curiously over. I look away, shrugging to Gray. Levy comes over, accompanied by Jet and Droy. She smiles at me, "The boys just challenged me to a DDR competition, saying I could pick any one of the girls to be my partner. Want to team up, Anya?"

I grin and Jet and Droy mutter disgruntled to each other. They were hoping she would pick someone besides me. Natsu jumps up, "Hey, wait, I want to beat Anya at DDR!"

Gray chuckles, "Like you could, flame brain. You can't touch the last high score she left here."

"Oh, and you can do better, ice princess?" Natsu retaliates, causing Gray to scowl and start taking off his shirt. "That's it, you're going down!"

I roll my eyes. Wendy looks up at me as Elfman joins in. "Is it usually like this?"

I nod. "Oh yeah. All the time it's a competition. Erza will join in any minute now."

Sure enough, the discord catches her attention. Storming over, she announces that she has the highest score after me and wants to make the number one score hers, which Natsu, Gray, and Elfman all proclaim they're going to do. And the four of them rush over to the game. Levy watches them go, and turns to Jet and Droy, "Maybe we should do something else. Apples to Apples?"

They shrug, and Levy turns to Wendy and me, "Do you want to play too?"

I shake my head as Wendy nods. Levy calls to Lucy, "Lucy! We're going to play Apples to Apples, wanna play?"

I watch as Lucy grins and joins them at the table, Jet getting the game. Lisanna and Mira watch the DDR game, and Juvia and Gajeel still stand off to the side, talking to each other. I look around, hands in my pockets. I twist as someone comes up behind me. Loke holds his hands up. "Just me."

I nod, and turn my head looking back at Lucy. I look between them and I smile. "So, what's the deal?"

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You and Lucy. You're hiding something." I say. He smiles, and mimics my stance, putting his own hands in his pockets. He's lost the suit, wearing a green t-shirt and long light shorts. On the shirt is a symbol of some kind. It looks familiar to me, but I can't place it. He's wearing earrings now, two metal studs and one ring in his left ear. His hair is shorter too.

"We're not hiding anything. She's Lucy Heart, and I'm Loke Roy, her cousin."

I raise my eyebrows and shrug. "Alright. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I'll find out sooner or later." I go to walk away and pause, "But you know, the way you and Virgo were constantly looking around yesterday…it's like you were watching for threats to Lucy. Don't bodyguards do that kind of thing?"

I look back at him to see him smiling at the floor. I smile and leave him to saunter over to the DDR game and watch Erza just barely touch my record.

* * *

**A/N: Just for some clarification, details about Anya Dreyar. She's the same height as Levy, has blonde hair and black eyes and tan skin. So, short and with dark eyes, like Makarov, tan skin like her father, Ivan and blonde hair, like both Makarov when he was young and Laxus, though hers is a bit darker.**


End file.
